Devotion and Desire
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: A collection of shipping drabbles I did for a writing exercise. Various prompts, various ships, all Total Drama. Duncney, Scax, Nawn, Aleheather, Courtne, Gweoff, Trammy, Samejandro, Cova, Dapher and Ezzy. Ships are listed before each oneshot so you're easily able to identify and skip any ships you can't stand.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I'd try my hand at writing some flash fiction to stoke my muse to try and get back into the writing spirit while I have a week of no classes (I won't say a week off, because that would imply that I don't have a boatload of homework to do this week).**

**So, here are some flash fictions (100 words or less) from some writing prompts I had.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Terrifying<br>****Word Count: 94  
><strong>**Ship: Scax**

She had no regard for human life – she was quite prepared to sacrifice his life to get what she wanted. As much as he didn't want to admit it – mostly because he didn't want to think of himself as disposable – he admired her for it. She was ruthless. She was selfish. She was evil.

She was _terrifying_.

And as she let her hair down and threatened to end them all, he decided that he'd never be able to find or even imagine a creature more attractive than she for as long as he lived.

xxx

**Prompt: Screwed  
><strong>**Word Count: 72  
><strong>**Ship: Duncney**

Screwed. That's what they were. Completely and utterly screwed.

"Don't come in, I'm changing!" She'd yelled in panic, pushing Duncan off of her and clutching the bedsheets around her chest.

Her parents would surely disown her if they found the delinquent in her bed. And as she shoved the delinquent towards her window so he could climb down the latticework, she couldn't help almost wanting the two of them to get caught.

xxx

**Prompt: ****The Wedding that Never Was**** – courtesy of **_**otpprompts**_** on tumblr.  
><strong>**Word Count: 99  
><strong>**Ship: Nawn**

They had everything planned. Tears stung his eyes as he ran a hand over the photograph Courtney had taken when she'd been trying to show Dawn how her hair looked for the wedding. She was beautiful, and it broke his heart to think about her, but he couldn't let her go.

They'd made so many plans together. They were going to move in together, they'd been planning their honeymoon for months. They were going to have a family.

Noah's entire world had crashed down around him when Dawn was killed in an accident on her way to their wedding.

xxx

**Prompt: ****YOLO  
><strong>**Word Count: 93  
><strong>**Ship: Gweoff**

Maybe he was starting to rub off on her. But who said his influence was a bad thing anyway? If anything, it was a good thing. He was broadening her horizons as much as she was broadening his. Their interests were so starkly different but that didn't make either one's interests better than the other. They were a matter of preference.

And it was starting to seem like he preferred her.

But YOLO, right? That's what Geoff always said before he did something impulsive.

So she said yes when he asked her out.

xxx

**Prompt: ****Incompetent  
><strong>**Word Count: 69  
><strong>**Ship: Scax**

Father always said the way to a woman's heart was incompetence. A woman needed to be needed, so you had to convince her that you needed her. If she felt needed, she would be all yours. Women liked to help, father had said. They liked to feel like they had a place, a role to fill.

And Max was doing his very best to ensure that Scarlett felt needed.

xxx

**Prompt: Serenade  
><strong>**Word Count: 91  
><strong>**Ship: Trammy**

As much as a million dollars would have been great, Playa Des Losers was much better than playing the actual game. Even if she did have to share a room with Amy.

And as she climbed out of bed and let herself out onto the balcony, she couldn't help smiling at the melodic tones from an open window a few rooms down.

Glancing up at a shooting star, she found herself crossing her fingers and wishing with all her might that one day, one of Trent's songs might be for her.

xxx

**Prompt: Booty – courtesy of _fyeah-aleheather_ on tumblr.  
><strong>**Word Count: 60  
><strong>**Ship: Aleheather  
><strong>**Notes: I know I missed the deadlines for submission, but I wanted to write it anyway.**

Attire from the 1970's? Chris must have been positively desperate for ratings or an even bigger sociopath than previously thought to force that upon them. Even he looked absolutely ridicule-worthy, despite his chiseled face and hot Latino abs.

But despite how hideous the clothes actually were, he couldn't help noticing just how tight the material was over Heather's fine booty.

xxx

**Prompt: Perfection  
><strong>**Word Count: 100  
><strong>**Ship: Courtné**

He'd always known his little brother Al was pathetic excuse for a man, but this was ridiculous. Not that he was complaining that his brother was such a tool. While Alejandro seemed to have settled for a sub-par woman, Jose had higher standards.

But now he was convinced that his little brother was blind too.

Perfection had been in front of him the entire time, and Alejandro hadn't even seized the opportunity.

Courtney was nothing short of a goddess and yet Alejandro had chosen _Heather_? But then, Al _was_ Jose's little brother. He was used to settling for second best.

xxx

**Prompt: Mine  
><strong>**Word Count: 100  
><strong>**Ship: Scax**

A girl like her would never go for a guy like me. I knew that but it didn't stop me from wanting her. From ogling her every time I knew she wouldn't catch me. And I knew she was exceedingly clever. She was a genius when it came to troubleshooting all the issues with my evil contraptions. She could easily be an evil leader in her own rite.

But if she was my sidekick, she would be mine in some manner of speaking.

And I was afraid that was as close to having her as I was going to get.

xxx

**Prompt: False Alarm  
><strong>**Word Count: 98  
><strong>**Ship: Duncney****  
><strong>

She had her entire life ahead of her. Despite her relief, she still felt sick to her stomach. Beside her, Duncan had head in his hands – he didn't want to be a teenage parent any more than she did.

Her hands shaking, she propped herself up on the ultrasound table.

Even though her life would have been ruined – her chances of having a career destroyed and she'd surely have been disowned - even though she was glad that it was a false alarm, she couldn't help the tiny part of her that had been hoping it was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive critique <strong>**is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brought to you by the Holy Drabble Jar. **

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Online Dating<br>Word Count: 100  
>Ship: Gweoff<strong>

She should have known that this whole online dating thing was pointless. Her matches went from bad to worse the further she scrolled down the page. Best case scenario was the first match but she didn't have a single thing in common with him. From his profile, he definitely wasn't her type.

Worst case scenario was the guy who had even less than nothing in common with her and to be honest, he kind of reminded her of an eggplant.

But when the first guy sent her a message, she wondered if it was time to try a new 'type'.

xxx

**Prompt: Loss For Words  
>Word Count: 69<br>Ship: Scax**

Scarlett was probably the most intelligent person she knew. Not that there was anybody even compared. She had snappy comments for most situations.

But when Max dropped down on one knee and asked her from the very bottom of his heart to be his evil empress – to rule the world by his side, something strange happened. Something that had never happened before.

She was at a loss for words.

xxx

**Prompt: ****Siblings****  
><strong>**Word Count: ****100****  
><strong>**Ship: ****Samejandro**

**Suggested by: ****CrossoverFan**

All she'd ever wanted was a little respect from her bulldozer big sister. But Amy always had to be the best, and she made sure she destroyed all of Sammy's self esteem in the process. But Jasmine was right. Amy wasn't any better than her.

That motivated her to stand up for herself. To give her the poison apple. To have her sent home in her stead. She could be mean – she'd learned from the best.

Perhaps her underhanded actions would get his attention. He was cruel too, but in him she saw a kindred spirit with older sibling issues.

xxx

**Prompt: ****Good Morning****  
><strong>**Word Count: ****100****  
><strong>**Ship: ****Nawn**

He wasn't a morning person. Never had been, never would be. He was a grouch and that was all there was to it. But even when she was up far later than him, she was always up at seven AM sharp to do yoga. And every morning, she'd accidentally wake him up when she got out of bed. And every morning she'd kiss his forehead.

"Good morning."

And every morning, he'd grumble a response before he rolled over and went back to sleep.

And every morning, she'd smile and know it was going to be just that – a good one.

xxx

**Prompt: ****Never Have I Ever****  
><strong>**Word Count: ****100****  
><strong>**Ship: ****Ezzy**

**Suggested by: ****CrossoverFan**

It was the first time he'd ever played Never Have I Ever. But then, this was his first real party.

"Never have I ever . . . kissed Ezekiel."

The boy glanced around the table at the others, knowing that nobody would raise their glass.

He was starting to think Izzy didn't know how to play the game. Or perhaps he was playing it wrong. Had he misunderstood the rules?

But when Izzy chugged the rest of her drink and stood up, leaning across the table to press her lips against his, he decided he kind of liked this game.

xxx

**Prompt: ****Insecurities****  
><strong>**Word Count: ****100****  
><strong>**Ship: ****Dapher**

Nothing was more attractive to her than a kind heart.

And underneath those insecurities of his – the ones that told him that nobody would ever like him. The ones that told him he was more likeable when he was trying to be someone else than when he was himself, she could tell he had a good heart. Chris was a revered host, respected by all by his employees and the cast of his shows, and she could see his respect for the man.

He was desperate to have what Chris had, from fans if not from friends and family.

Love.

xxx

**Prompt: ****Training****  
><strong>**Word Count: ****99****  
><strong>**Ship: ****Cova**

**Suggested by: CrossoverFan, LittleMissyGalPal**

It wasn't a lie.

He really did want training. He wanted to get in shape, to build his muscles up. To be less of the weakling everyone thought he was.

That fact that she was going to be his personal trainer only increased his drive to schedule training days, to push himself harder, and to mess up more so she had to physically adjust his positioning. Straightening his back, sliding his hands to a different spot on the weights.

And along the way, he started to forget the girl he'd started training for.

And started doing this for Eva.

xxx

**Prompt: ****Hair****  
><strong>**Word Count: ****92****  
><strong>**Ship: ****Nawn**

So what if it was a weird thing for a guy to like, pansexual or not. He didn't care.

He'd never tell a single soul, not even his best bro Owen, but he really did like it.

The way her pale locks fell down around her face, cascading down her shoulders likes waves of silver moonlight. He'd never seen another woman with as enchanting hair as she.

And running his fingers through it as she pressed her soft, warm lips against his was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever done.

xxx

**Prompt: ****Apology****  
><strong>**Word Count: ****100****  
><strong>**Ship: ****Duncney**

He'd screwed up, of that they were both certain.

She was fuming with anger when he'd last seen her, bordering on one of her excessive rage fits. The kind of temper tantrums of which bratty children could never fully imitate. The kind where she would throw things at him – breakable things, less breakable things – it didn't matter. The kind where fully grown adults would cringe in fear.

Showing up at her front door with a bouquet of roses and a bottle of her favourite wine was a start.

But that didn't hide the fact that he owed her an apology.

xxx

**Prompt: ****Everything Leads Me to Thee****  
><strong>**Word Count: ****81****  
><strong>**Ship: ****Nawn**

**S****uggested by: Applause2014**

He couldn't help it. He'd tried avoiding her, escaping her, but to no avail.

Everything always seemed to lead back to her. It wasn't always something physical; sometimes he'd find mention of something that related to her in a book. A picture of her would show up in his news feed. Someone would bring her up in conversation.

He couldn't free himself of her.

She'd have probably said that the universe was trying to tell him something.

And perhaps it was.

xxx

**Prompt: ****All Nighter****  
><strong>**Word Count: ****100****  
><strong>**Ship: ****Gweoff**

They'd regret it tomorrow, of that they were both certain. But they'd both accepted the consequences.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him closer, her lips locking against his. Gently she bit his lower lip before letting him slide his tongue into her mouth, tickling the roof of her mouth. Wrinkling her nose, she broke away.

Laying in bed wasn't helping her stay awake.

Fighting a yawn, she pushed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back, pressing her body against his as she kissed him again.

There was more than one way to pull an all nighter.

xxx

**Prompt: ****The L Word****  
><strong>**Word Count:  
><strong>**Ship: ****Nawn**

He was ready.

He probably could have said it sooner, but the mere thought of it made him feel like he was choking. He'd get all nervous and his lungs would feel like they were full of lead. His breath would constrict and he couldn't say a single word. And then time would speed up and the supposed ideal moment would be gone.

But he felt it now, stronger than he'd ever felt it before.

And he didn't feel quite so terrified this time.

He was ready.

He was going to use the L word.

* * *

><p><strong>Constructive critique <strong>**is always appreciated.**


End file.
